


拥抱之后/After the hug

by Vanita



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanita/pseuds/Vanita
Summary: 雷神3衍生/高H/一发完在飞船的舱室里，Thor和Loki在拥抱之后还做了另一件事......





	拥抱之后/After the hug

「I might give you a hug, if you were actually here.」

「I am here.」

恶作剧之神在牢牢接住Thor抛过来的玩意儿后露出了浅浅的笑意。

Thor的脸上闪过一丝诧异，然后他静静地看向Loki——看起来他似乎需要花些时间接受自己的弟弟此时此刻的确在这间舱室的事实。

“怎么，没想到我还在这？Thor，你对我的期望值也太低了。”Loki将那块闪亮的钻石瓶盖拢在手心，目光直视那片蔚蓝大海般的眼睛，揶揄道，“还有——说好的拥抱呢？”

「Here.」

下一秒，来自另一个男人滚烫的温度就席卷了Loki，火苗般地蹿上他每一寸肌肤。来自Thor的、拥有壮实肌肉的双臂缠绕上Loki的后背，温暖而有力，让他几乎觉得自己在拥抱一只特大号的安慰熊。

对于Thor竟然真的言而守信给了他一个拥抱，Loki还是十分惊讶的，于他犹豫一小会儿后，也伸出双手在这大家伙的背上象征性地拍了拍。

除此之外这居然还是一个不赖的拥抱，Thor这个粗线条难得没有弄疼他。Loki在心里想，不过他现在对于后者的定义越发怀疑了，这一路来怎么感觉老是自己在被整呢？这种伎俩上的暂败下风让Loki觉得比被Mjölnir压胸口还要难受一百倍。哼哼，早晚有一天他会让Thor加倍返还的。

然后，Loki突然意识到这个拥抱长久得似乎有些过分。

「Thank you.」

他听到属于Thor的沙哑嗓音在耳边响起，温热的气息拂在自己的颈肩，这几乎激起Loki浑身一阵暧昧不清的酥麻暖意。

在听到这句话后，Loki微不可闻地轻叹了一声，然后把双手环在了正在拥抱他的男人的脖颈上，微微侧过头去，鼻尖蹭在Thor略有些硌人的胡茬上。

Thor在他这一小小的举动后身子控制不住地颤了颤，似乎是在极力忍耐什么。

他凝视着Loki，眼中那片原本平静无风的蓝色深海此时掀起一阵让人深陷其中的剧烈风暴，Loki在那片疯狂的漩涡中看到了自己的倒影。

他们彼此都知道想要更多。

该死的，Thor。偏偏在这种时候？

Loki在心底暗骂一声，然后下一秒，几乎是带着强烈的怒意吻上了眼前人的唇——或者说噬咬更为合适。

于是，这场闹剧由一个吻挑起。

Thor滚烫的舌带着不可抗拒力撬开了自己的牙关，热烈的回应让Loki几乎双腿发软。此时此刻，Thor正霸道地占领他口中每一寸角落，篡夺着自己的呼吸。在一阵毫无预兆的刺痛后，血的铁锈味在舌尖漫延开来，但这一切没有丝毫阻止两人更加火热的深吻。

他们都忍了太久了。

就在这个绵长而热烈的吻快要榨干Loki胸腔里的所有空气时，Thor终于停息了片刻，一道淫糜的银丝在他离开Loki唇瓣时弥留在暧昧的空气之中，仿佛佐证着片刻前二人的亲热。

Loki喘息着，在调整自己呼吸的间隙望向舱室里的那面镜子，这让他的神智难得从头晕脑胀中清醒了一些——老天啊，镜子里的他嘴唇被吸得红肿，发丝凌乱，衣衫不整，趴在Thor的怀里低低地喘息着。片刻前那个自命不凡的神祇现在简直卑劣到尘埃里，看看他都干了些什么吧：他们刚死里逃生没多久，自己就不仅头脑发热主动吻了Thor，现在还想和他在这里做爱？

「This is madness.」

他听到自己的声音说，尽管里面藏着一丝压抑着情欲的颤抖：“我们不该这么做的，我是说，你的⋯⋯人民还在等候你的登基。”

“没错。”Loki发誓这是他第一次从Thor的声音里听到一抹坏笑的意味，然后他感受到一只温热有力的手隔着衣料抚上自己的胯间之物，挑逗般揉弄着，这让Loki的脸瞬间一阵红一阵白。

紧接着，那个不要脸的家伙贴着他的耳朵沙哑地说：“所以我们要快些。”

拼命压抑的一切在这句话下彻底分崩离析。

离Thor的登基还有一会儿，但尽管如此他们还是没有时间把繁琐的衣服都脱光，只是草草地卸下必要的部分——看来这注定是一场rough sex。

Thor将第一根手指插入的时候，只是看到身下的Loki皱了皱眉，却没有吭声。紧接着Thor感受到了由手指传递而来的、来自湿润甬道的剧烈收缩，那些柔软的内壁争先恐后地吮吸着他的手指。

“Loki，你真是太棒了。”Thor毫无保留地夸赞着，然而后者却回敬他一个羞赧的目光。

他们很久没有做这个了。Thor一边想一边将手指插得更深，来回快速抽送着。直到压抑的呜咽从Loki的唇间溢出时，他插入了第二根手指。紧接着是第三根。

在Thor的手指刺激下，Loki感觉一股让人脸红心跳的湿意从甬道深处涌出，并在那几根在他体内不断进出的手指上沾上了淫荡的黏稠液体；与此同时，Loki能清晰地感受到自己湿润的小穴渴望着一种更猛烈，更刺激的撞击，渴望被一种更为巨大而坚挺的东西填满。那是多少根手指都不能满足的。

Loki的脸不觉为自己的想法而有些发烫。

Thor似乎看穿了弟弟的想法，并为此了然一笑——不得不说相比多年前，他已经能越来越好地看透Loki的各种小情绪了，包括识破那些老套却害人不浅的伎俩和把戏。毕竟他可是曾经为此吃过很多亏的。

于是Thor抽出了手指，并将脸色绯红的Loki拉起来，捉住他无处躲藏的手放在自己半挺的阴茎上，似乎是在无声地邀请。

Loki咽了咽口水，将手指环套在那体型硕大的巨物上缓慢地撸动起来，并灵巧地用指尖在敏感的铃口处打着旋。然后在Thor带着压迫力的眼神中，蹲下身子，有些吃力地将粗大的阴茎一点点含入自己的嘴里，吮吸起来。

被温热和湿润感逐渐包围的阳物在Loki卖力地舔弄下变得越发坚挺。Thor从未料到弟弟这条可以颠倒黑白的银舌头竟然在口交上也能如此出类拔萃，他长舒一口气，捧住Loki的脖颈，在他的嘴里不紧不慢地抽送起来。

口中的异物让Loki有些不适，龟头上的沟壑在他喉咙的深处来回摩擦着，来自身体本能的冲动让他想把那根尺寸大到过分的东西吐出来，但Thor越发蛮横的抽插让一切都变得不可能。生理性的泪水从Loki的眼角克制不住地淌下，破碎的哀求断断续续地消弭在这个糜乱到极致的飞船舱室。

Thor的性器实在太大了。

“呜⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

直到Loki快喘不过气来的时候，Thor才终于把阴茎从弟弟的嘴里抽出来，但那依旧坚挺的分身宣告着这一切还远远没结束。

Loki在喉间之物被抽出时的那一瞬趴在地上激烈地咳嗽起来——他被呛得几乎快窒息了。然后Loki有些茫然无措地仰起头看向这一切的始作俑者，细长睫毛下的双眸微微失神，但自己却殊不知这一举动算是彻底释放了Thor心底那头蠢蠢欲动的猛兽——老天，他现在看起来实在太欠操了：晶亮黏稠的津液混合着另一种来自Thor的阴茎分泌出的淫液从他的嘴角淌下，滴落在那身暗蓝色的战袍上，并延顺着领口滑进衣物下那具令人遐想的身躯；更别提他微红的眼眶，泪水濡湿了他一小缕黑发，此刻正柔软地贴在Loki的颈间。谁能想到自命不凡、优雅清高、喜欢捉弄人的恶作剧之神会在这一刻失去了自己的伪装，将自己迷途羔羊的一面彻底暴露在哥哥面前。

Thor再也无法抑制自己的邪火和欲望，他甚至有些粗暴地把还没反应过来的Loki从地上拉扯起来，然后将他推倒在这间船舱里唯一的桌子上。上面的杂物在蛮力下噼里啪啦地撒落了一地。但没人会在乎。

“Thor！⋯⋯”

Loki的惊呼才刚出口，后半个音节就被Thor封锁进了一个极其霸道的吻里——Thor把他猛地按在墙上激烈地吻他，一只手却不忘垫在Loki的后颈上以防他被自己的力度而伤到。

但Loki还没来得及为哥哥的体贴动作有所感想，一阵撕裂的疼痛便伴随着电流般的快感叫嚣着蹿上自己的神经——Thor一个挺身将因性欲而坚硬肿胀到极点的阴茎狠狠操入Loki的后穴，尽根没入，直抵他甬道还未被开拓的最深处。

尽管已经做足了扩张，但这突如其来的粗鲁闯入还是让Loki疼得在Thor的唇瓣上咬了一口。果然不管过了多久这家伙还是一样性急。

可没过多久，被硕大填满的后穴就兴奋地收缩起来，一道道淫荡的爱液从Loki的股间滑下，不仅将那根插在他体内深处的阴茎沾得湿透，还从两人紧密的交合处不断溢出，最终顺着Thor饱胀的阴囊淌下。这羞耻到极点的画面让Loki面红耳赤。

该死的是Thor把他的局促不安尽数收入眼底，故意停下了动作没有马上狠狠地操干他，反倒是扯开了Loki的领口，恋恋不舍地离开了他因充血而红艳的唇，转而吸吮起他的喉结来。

Loki感受着Thor湿润的舔吻一路向下，肆无忌惮地到处留下旖旎的痕迹，并最终停留在他那对锁骨上。但此刻更让Loki心痒难耐的是插在自己湿得不能再湿的甬道里的那根大肉棒。先前急进粗暴的哥哥此刻却显得格外悠哉起来，不紧不慢地用舌尖描摹他锁骨的轮廓，仿佛在故意消磨自己的耐心。Loki好想Thor现在立刻马上狠狠地插他，直到干到他什么东西都射不出来，但强烈的自尊让他羞于启齿。

于是Loki决定给不领风情的Thor一点暗示。

他焦躁地扭动身躯，双腿勾上Thor的臀部，下体有一下没一下地摩擦着哥哥的腹部，期盼着那根粗硬而滚烫的东西哪怕动一下下也好。可令人沮丧的是Thor仍然无动于衷，Loki不禁有些小小的失落，但强烈的刺激已经让他欲火焚身，于是他只好开始用手自慰。

下一秒，一只有力的大手捉住了Loki上下撸动阴茎的手。是Thor。

该死的，你不动我自己满足还不行吗。Loki的眼中升腾起一丝嗔怨。

“想要的话，求我。”Thor毫无畏惧地直视进他的眼底，汹涌的大海瞬时碰撞上那团燃烧的怒火，发出刺耳的爆裂声。

Loki发誓如果他现在手上有把匕首一定会毫不留情地捅进Thor的腹部，眼睛都不会眨一下。可现在自己一张一合的湿漉漉的后穴被Thor的阴茎填得满满的，渴望被Thor抽插、不争气的身体出卖了他。

于是Loki咬紧了薄唇，脸色难得蒙上一层潮红，他在欲望与理智的交界处艰难挣扎着。半晌后，我们的恶作剧之神终于低下了他骄傲的头颅，最后一丝底线在来势汹涌的欲望下溃不成堤。

“我想要。”Loki嗫嚅道，声音几乎低不可闻。

“遵命，殿下。”

Thor故意把殿下二字咬得极重，语气里的坏笑却再也藏不住。

下一瞬，身体被猛然抱起的失重感让Loki有片刻的讶然，这让他的双腿情不自禁地将哥哥缠得更紧，手臂也下意识地环上眼前人的脖子。Thor有力的双手托住弟弟的腰部将他整个凌空抱起来，这让Loki觉得自己像一片挂在枝桠上的孤叶，并在即将到来的雷暴面前忐忑不安，瑟瑟发抖。

紧接着，来自Thor的、大力而快速的抽插与粗暴的顶撞让Loki忍不住尖叫出声。他们就以这种极其淫荡的体位在半空中激烈地交合起来，并借助重力的作用上下剧烈起伏着，这让Thor滚烫的阴茎每一次都能顶撞到那个紧致小穴的最深处。

“啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯那里⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

强烈的快感让Loki的呻吟不禁带上了哭腔，他能感受到Thor坚挺的大肉棒在自己的甬道内横冲直撞，狠狠地操干着，仿佛要把他捅穿。

性器交合所发出的有节奏的啪啪声混合着爱液四溅的淫糜水声让这间舱室的情色气氛到达了极致。Thor一边抽插一边抱着Loki走到了镜子面前，故意让弟弟亲眼看他洁白的股间吞吐着自己粗壮的阴茎，后庭是如何被随意侵犯和上下操弄，还有小穴被快速抽进抽出的肉棒带出来的嫩粉色媚肉。

强烈的视觉冲击让Loki涨红了脸，他别过头去，在Thor的脖颈上报复性地留下一个咬痕。

Thor对Loki的报复不以为然，他只是更加大力地撞击着Loki浑圆雪白的臀部，一次次将阴茎插得更深。在猛地撞击到某个点的时候，怀里的弟弟的身体控制不住地痉挛起来，眼神涣散，Thor眼疾手快地在Loki高声浪叫前堵上了他微张的唇。他清楚那里是弟弟的敏感点。

“嘘，乖一点，他们会听见的。”Thor在Loki的脸颊上印上一个飞快的吻。

他们现在所做的事用“疯狂”二字都不足以描述半分。要知道这艘飞船上可是装满了刚刚死里逃生、惊魂未定的阿斯加德人们，但兄弟俩此时此刻却在这里激烈地做爱。更别提这间舱室的隔音效果完全不得而知，只能祈祷那些金属门足够可靠了。

“如果忍不住想叫，就咬我。”他在Loki的耳边说。

“唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

被操得迷迷糊糊的Loki点了点头，下一秒就在哥哥的一个幅度巨大的挺身中咬上了他的肩头。Thor的额角渗出些许细密的汗珠，自己的阳具被火热的甬道包围和吮吸所带来的锐利快感与来自肩膀的疼痛交织于一处，共同攀上Thor的脊背。他低低地喘息着，一次次将阴茎连根拔出，再狠狠挤进被蹂躏到红肿的湿润小穴，撑开紧致甬道的每一寸褶皱；Thor硕大的龟头来回摩擦着弟弟的敏感带，在有力的抽插中持续撞击和戳刺着肉壁上的某个凸起。

“嗯⋯⋯那里⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

Loki趴在Thor的宽阔肩膀上剧烈地喘息着，清亮的双眸早已失去焦点，口齿不清地嗫嚅出只会让哥哥的动作更加粗暴的呻吟。他感受着自己淫骚的小穴紧紧吮吸着Thor的硕大，并在每一次深入和撞击下条件反射地收缩。更多的爱液从两人的结合处满溢出来，在惊人的力度和快速抽插下变成了白沫。

Loki现在已经彻底沉沦在Thor带给他的潮水般的快感中了。他整个人软绵绵地挂在Thor身上，深陷进那具和他一样滚烫的身躯里，指甲在哥哥的脖颈上掐出划痕。

在一番猛烈的交合后，Thor终于在喘息间把Loki放倒在了桌子上。然后他扯过撒落在一边的披风，垫在弟弟的腰后。

紧接着Thor把坚挺的阴茎连根拔出来，欣赏着Loki红肿的小穴因他肉棒的离去而颤巍巍地一张一合，爱液直流，仿佛渴望着更多的操弄。之后Thor炽热的目光游离在弟弟的身上——无论是Loki迷离的眼神，微张的唇里溢出的低呻浅吟还是额角滴下的晶亮汗珠都让Thor觉得自己的胯下之物更加肿胀难耐。

Thor的喉结滚动，他把龟头对准那个诱人紧致的入口，再一次狠狠操入那个湿漉漉的小穴，整根没入的阴茎直戳甬道的最深处，闪电般的快感让Loki浑身颤栗。很快，两具肉体淫荡的啪啪撞击声再一次此起彼伏。

与此同时，唇舌间的火热交战继续进行着，Thor蛮横地吻住了身下人已经红肿的唇，霸道地篡夺着他口中的一切，急促的喘息与唾液交缠于一处。而一次次从快感的潮水中落下、再被推上更高巅峰的Loki的回应则显得有些笨拙，他的大脑在层层叠叠的快感起伏中空白一片，只是被动地任由哥哥吮吸和啃咬。

Thor的呼吸也有一丝不稳，他感知到自己的性器在一次次高速的抽插中坚挺到了极致，那正在大力操着的甬道讨好般地吸吮着他紧绷的肉棒，仿佛在引诱着Thor缴械投降。

而Loki的状态也好不到哪去，他的脸色在Thor有力的撞击和深入浅出中变得越发绯红，腰部下意识地抬高，好迎合哥哥的肉棒插得更深。阴茎铃口也渗出几滴淫液，那是高潮的前奏。

唇舌缠绕间，Thor再一次抓住Loki攥紧的手，一路向下。而Loki的手在摸到自己被撑到极致的后穴时仿佛触电似的想要收回去，却被哥哥强迫着按揉他们紧密的结合处——那是他们合为一体的证据。Thor想让Loki永远记住他，记住这一切，还有这一天：诸神黄昏之日，世界毁灭之前，他们在一艘漂浮于宇宙中的飞船舱室里激烈做爱。

Thor想让Loki知道他是属于他的，也只能属于他，直到永远。

于是在临近最后的冲刺中，Thor缩紧了浑身的肌肉，在Loki带着哭腔的呻吟中疯狂地操干那个湿漉漉的小穴，每一次抽插都将那具被情欲浸透的身体震得上下颠簸。然后Thor抬起泪眼朦胧的Loki的下巴，当着他的面用拇指堵住了弟弟即将射精的阴茎铃口。

「Will you ever betray me again?」

他在他耳边低沉地说。带着不可抗拒力。

剧烈的疼痛混合着极致的快感在Loki的神经上火星一般爆裂开来。即将释放的漫天欲火仿佛被人当头浇了一盆冰水——单单是射精的欲望不能被满足这一点就足够让他发狂。

「Never……never……」

生理性的泪水再次从Loki的眼角夺眶而出，他颤抖着将那几个音节吐出，几乎是哀求着哥哥手下留情。

Thor满意地笑了，但他却没有松开手。下一秒，在Loki的失声尖叫中，Thor的阴茎以一种前所未有的可怕速度猛烈抽插着被折磨得红肿的小穴，爱液四溅，巨大的力气都快要把Loki的身体拆散架。

“不要射在里面⋯⋯”Loki的低声哀求淹没在这激烈如雷暴般的最后冲刺中。

狂插猛干十几下后，Thor硕大而坚硬的阴茎终于停留在了甬道的最深处，滚烫的精液尽数喷射在弟弟的敏感点——甬道在那一瞬控制不住地痉挛起来，贪婪地吞吐着拥有炽热温度的液体，这刺激得Loki蜷缩起身体，发出难耐的呻吟，然后难过到愤怒捶打哥哥宽阔结实的胸膛。几乎是同时，Thor松开了拇指，看着Loki的阴茎终于失去桎梏、如愿以偿地射精，直至铃口挤出最后一滴液体。喘息间，属于弟弟的浊白色精液溅得Thor满手都是。

他们在同一时刻达到了高潮。

在一切结束后，Thor起身在Loki汗津津的额头上留下一个轻吻。然后开始清理两人身上淫糜的痕迹和体液。

而Loki还沉浸在刚才那场疯狂的性爱与高潮的余韵中，他扶住酸疼的腰身，在Thor的帮助下勉强才能站起来——自己的后穴被蹂躏得不成样子，灌满其中的精液还伴随着这个动作羞耻地从股间淌下，延顺着大腿流下一道旖旎而淫荡的痕迹。

Thor见状随手扯过什么东西帮弟弟擦拭干净，没想到定睛一看却是自己的半截红披风。现在倒好，上面沾上了他片刻前射进去的精液。

“抱歉，我看不太清。你懂的，少了只眼睛。” Thor略带尴尬地解释道，“我想我们得用你的魔法暂时掩饰一下。”

Loki无可奈何地叹了口气，但还是抬了抬手，幽绿的微光闪过之后，他和Thor身上那些淫糜的痕迹都消失不见，衣服也整整齐齐地穿了回去。时间仿佛奇迹般地倒退到一切发生之前。

“你可以在这里休息一会儿。”Thor心里比谁都清楚Loki的难言之隐，他带着宽慰拍了拍弟弟的肩，“你知道我不会介意你的缺席。”

没有等待他的答复，Thor就在Loki的目光洗礼中打开门走出了舱室，但脸上已经是与片刻前全然不同的严肃与郑重。时间紧迫，他的子民还在等候他的登基。

 

⋯⋯

 

主座之上的男人此刻像一位真正的王者。

飞船地面的反光不同与仙宫大殿之上金砖的耀眼光泽，却又恰恰象征了新纪元的开始。Loki望向王座之后恭敬站立的人们，他们的脸上或许还遗留着劫后余生的惊恐，但更多的是希望，和对一个强大的王能所展现给他们的新未来的无限期冀。那是他们共同的子民，也是阿斯加德最后的血脉。

Loki迎着Thor略微讶然的目光和所有人的注视走上了层层台阶，并不出意外地捕捉到Thor眼底里的肯定与欣喜。然后Loki立于王座的下方，就像很多很多年前那个盛装华服的年轻人一样——尽管这一次他姗姗来迟。

这也许是最好的结局。在时间的长河里，他们彼此都意识到血缘间的牵连早已不再重要，重要的是那份于岁月间细细打磨的深情与羁绊将永远无法被逾越。

于是在坎坷的波折与漫长的旅程后，Thor与Loki的身影终于再一次汇聚于一处。

他们一齐俯视着舷窗外浩瀚无垠的宇宙。

未来的路还很长。

 

END


End file.
